


Being Undead is Sort of a Romhacking

by Pathologies



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Disguise, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Im just incredibly thirsty for badgermao content, M/M, Pre-Canon, bad name parodies, liches are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: Badgerclops and Mao Mao share the story of how they got the body of a lich lord.





	Being Undead is Sort of a Romhacking

“For the last time, my arm doesn’t work like that!” All morning she had been badgering the badger to use his arm as a controller.

Adorabat lightly jostled the control for the Bee-Rest-IV, “But Arm Simulator Battle Royale!”

Badgerclops scoffed, “That’s not a reason, Adorbat. That’s just, name-dropping.”

“ARM SIMULATOR BATTLE ROYALE,” she screamed. “CHUBBUMS NEEDS TO RETURN TO HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THE GREAT CHAIN!”

“You’re still name-dropping!!!” Badgerclops yelled back, still refusing to get off the couch to diffuse the situation, even though the bat child had reached the point where she was greedily flapping around his cybernetic arm like a fly to a delicious piece of meat. He waved her away, getting miffed, “Adorabat! No! Go upload a video or whatever cause I know that’s what y’all kids do!”

“Arm Simulator Battle Royale,” she hissed, hovering in arm’s reach.

Badgerclops had enough of this. He was gonna leave the couch and snack on something from the fridge, “Name-dropping three times! I’m officially bye!”

She didn’t so much as feel her cause was lost as much as get distracted by something else while Badgerclops went ahead and treated his taste buds. It was easy to get distracted, especially when that closet of specifically forbidden things was threatening to overflow. Curiosity got the better of her, or more appropriately, Adorabat’s brain cells got the better of her.

“I wonder what’s in here--” she attempted to coyly tug at the door handle only for a deluge of artifacts to come avalanche tumbling down into the living room, an event she punctuated with one of her screams. “Oh wait. I can fly! I’m fine.”

She screamed a second time anyway.

Badgerclops walked in with a sub he prepared, “Adorabat stop with the brand recognition okay?!”

“Oh I’m done with that,” she said, holding up a sword, “Now I’m touching dangerous stuff.”

“Well yeah stop that,” Badgerclops said matter-of-factually, kicking around the various cursed artifacts across the floor, “Oh man. Did Mao Mao seriously keep all this stuff in here?”  
  
“Is it stuff from your adventures together?!” she asked, “And Mao Mao put it in here to keep it super secret and safe from ordinary not-hero people?!”

Badgerclops pointed at Adorabat, “Weirdly you’re on point.”

“Adorabat!” gasped Mao Mao, flipping from the ceiling as he made a landing with his cloak draped over his arms, “That’s not just stuff, it’s a collection of artifacts much too powerful to ever see the light of day...and unfortunately is technically stuck here until we get more storage space. But it’s still important.”

The badger wasn’t listening to any of that as he pulled some trinket out of the pile, “Hey Mao Mao, check this out.”

“What is it?! What is it?!” Adorabat got her business right in Badgerclops’ face.

“It’s literally right in my hand!” he was holding an ornately bejeweled skeleton, but with two controllers wired to the eye sockets and a cartridge for where the rib organs would be.

Mao Mao’s eyes lit up, crouching down to touch the strange game console, “Hey...hey….I remember this...it was a Nunendo Lich.”

“A Mumbumbo Lick now?” Adorabat echoed.

“Dude I remembered this,” the badger giggled, “We totally retrofitted a lich to be a game system, I thought it was the coolest thing ever.”

“You retro in the what with the where?!” she asked the two dads.

Mao Mao exchanged a look with Badgerclops, “Should you tell her the story?”  
  
Badgerclops waved his hand, “Naw, you can tell her, I liked it when you recapped it to me, babe.”

“Well then,” the cat cleared his throat, shifting into serious storytelling mode. The bat child took a seat, knowing this was going to be a priceless Mao Mao story, “So it started when me and Badgerclops were on our way to our next adventure...”

***

Mao Man and Badgerclops were on their way to their next adventure. Thing was, they hadn’t found their next adventure. They had been walking and hadn’t been able to decide on an adventure. Badgerclops kept pestering Mao Mao on this fact, of course.

“Dude we can’t keep walking, we literally have an aerocycle,” Badgerclops complained.

“We can’t run into the next adventure for heroes like us if we’re just letting it pass us by!”

“We don’t even know what we’re looking for!” the badger said.

Mao Mao dug his paw in the sand, “We’ll know what it is when we find it!”

“Oh sure, real helpful.” Badgerclops had already begun to head out, “I’m just gonna chill, when you get done having your Thing of the Day, I’ll be your Sideclops, ‘kay—oooohKAY.”

The cat warrior had come and shoved him into the dense foliage by the side of road, a bad idea considering the thick foliage.

“UM scu--” Mao Mao shushed him.

Mao Mao pointed his sword quietly to the road, “Feast your eye, my sweet, simple Badgerclops.”

Feast he did, for on the road walked the tallest skeleton he could set his eyes on, followed by a procession of red and green uniformed komodo dragons. Badgerclops snorted, “Uhhh yeah. It’s a skeleton, we fight plenty of those. C’mon, I know you’re adventure-thirsty right now but this is licking the floor for spilled energy drink. I done it and it’s not as satisfying as you’d think.”

“Isn’t that skeleton unusually tall?” asked Mao Mao.

“Oooook so they were a really tall dude of any gender?”

Mao Mao pinched the bridge his voidlike nose, “Ok but what about the guards?!”

“So they’re a rich skeleton, how many tombs have we gone in where there was a totally blinged out skeleton?” Badgerclops slowly reached for Mao Mao’s shoulder, “Haha...it’s cute you brought me out to this bush...bet nooooo one can see us...”

Mao Mao’s eyes darted, face flushing before he coughed nervously into his own hand, “Er—um--That’s not the point! We’re following that skeleton until we can find out where it goes!”

The badger griped, “Ugh. We can’t ever hang out in some foliage because we want some me and you time. Ok ffffffffine.”

“That’s the spirit,” Mao Mao already darted ahead. It wasn’t a long journey, may Badgerclops’ feet rest, for soon the path came up to a cliff sitting atop a lagoon. On that cliff sat a towering resort. Their skeletal friend entered through the front doors, bidding his faithful lackeys through the back.

“Wow good job Mao Mao,” said the badger with genuine surprise, “You found this totally sweet hotel. We can totally vacation here! You go back for the aerocycle I’ll check us in--”

“No not totally sweet,” he hissed, pointing at the resort with his blade, “Look look look look.”

There, in the entrance, sat a sign reading ‘WELCOME LICH CONVENTION’. Badgerclops made an impressed noise, “Huh. It’s an actual convention for Liches. Didn’t think they’d do that...”

“You know what this means?!” the cat whispered.

“Babe you don’t need to whisper, we’re perfectly out of earshot. Yeah, means there’s a really cool con going and I’m gonna take a lot of pics of me chillin’.”

“NO!” Mao Mao gripped his own fur, “It means we’re doing a sting operation.”  
  
He laughed, “A sting?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” the cat stuck his sword in the sand, “Just imagine how legendary we’ll be if we take down a whole bunch of lich lords.”

Badgerclops mused, “Mmmm...I just wanna chill with some skeleton dude, but it’s real cute when you get all passionate about heroing.”

“Excellent,” his cat eyes narrowed, “I’ll go in, disguised as a the hotel staff and you’ll go in with this lich disguise that I keep on me at all--”

“Bro,” Badgerclops put on the metaphorical brakes, “I’m a former villain. I think I can just get in on my own clout.”

“Sorry, Badgerclops, but as handsome as you are, it takes more than looks and masculine wiles to get into a clandestine party like this. I know this, I’m skilled in the art of infiltration.”

“Yeah, okay you have fun infiltrating skeleton guys, I’m just going in,” Badgerclops waved as he walked right into the resort lobby.

Mao Mao hissed, hurriedly getting into disguise, “Badgerclops wait!”

The receptionist, also a komodo dragon, gave Badgerclops an appraising glare, “State your business, creature.”

“Yeah hi, I’m Bagerclops of the Thicket Thieves, I’m a long-time villain, amateur lich and I’m here for the lich convention.”

“Oh,” the receptionist handed him a badge as they gestured towards two giant skull doors, “Step right in.”

Mao Mao, watching all this as he headed through the backdoor, pulled at his fake face. The sheer frustration radiating from his body could bake an egg.

Meanwhile Badgerclops stepped into a party. It was the most chill fly party one could expect. There was a fancy buffet to the right, to the left a dance floor with a DJ playing two harpsichords at the same time, and right in the middle a mingle area. Who was mingling? A collection of the most threatening and nefarious looking skeletal liches he cared to remember in the last week.

A solid black hooded figure went about bragging to some other liches, “So then I turn around and write my old name in the air with my wand and mix it around and tell him, ‘it’s an anagram you trust-fund doofus!’”

They burst out laughing. “Oh Riddlemot, you really do put the Name in the He Must Not!”

Of course the laughter ends as their attention gets turned to the obviously different badger just collecting a ton of fried chicken and scones.

The black hood Riddlemot tapped a komodo attendant, “Er, who is that interloper?”

“Badgerclops sir.” they said.

“Badgerclops, eh?” Riddlemot motioned Bagerclops over, “Come here. Chat.”

“Yes, chat.” grinned a fabulously red skeleton with massive antlers.

Badgerclops nodded, shimmying over with a plateful of fried chicken, “Wassup?”

“How come this is the first time we’ve seen you?” asked Riddlemot.

Badgerclops waved his robo-arm, “Oh I’m just kind of a small time villain who’s been dabbling in some dark arts here and there! I thought maybe becoming a lich is the break I need!”

“Is that so?”, the antlered lich asked, poking at Badgerclops’ cyborg arm.

“Yeah,” the badger scarfed down a wing, “Kind of gonna focus on like, long term plans and stuff. You know, ruin people’s lives in a big and subtle way.”  
  
“I know how that is,” a black latex skull said, “I’ve been funding different wars across the world for a century and let me tell you...it really helps kill time, you know?”

“Oh totally,” Cyberclops said with a chomp.

“You’re certainly ahead of the curve with all these parts,” the black skull said, “Your figure and appetite is impeccable.”  
  
“Gosh you’re making me blush,” giggled Badgerclops.

“Did you decide on a phylactery yet?” asked the antlered skeleton.

“A phy—oh yeah, that thing where you put your soul or life essence or whatever,” the badger picked some grapes from his plate, “Naw didn’t think ahead that far yet.”  
  
“Whatever you do,” warned Riddlemot, “Don’t pick a self-portrait like that moron Durian Brown.”

“Dude, seriously?” scoffed Badgerclops, “Why not just put your soul in a piece of paper? ‘Oh here’s my doodle, guys! I’m gonna put my soul in it!’”  
  
The liches broke out into laughter. Riddlemot slapped the badger’s back jovially, “Oh! Ohhh Blackhead, Antler Emperor...I like this one.”  
  
“Seconded,” said Antler Emperor, the one clearly with the antlers.

“Thirded,” said Blackhead, the latex skeleton who was clearly all black latex.

“Oh my god,” the badger could feel all this peer acceptance getting to his head, “Think we can like swap contact info.”  
  
“Of course!” said Antler Emperor.

Badgerclops beamed, “So like you got a birdler or roller or anything like that?”  
  
“We got liverjournal!” said Riddlemot.

“Y’all...no offense...but y’all ancient...” in the midst of saying this he felt someone prod his shin. A komodo dragon...a komodo dragon carrying a sword that somehow slipped everyone’s attention.  
  
“Excuse me sir, but there’s an important matter needing your attention.” the komodo dragon which was clearly Mao Mao said.

“Oh scuze me, servant stuff...you can relate, right evil posse in the house?” Badgerclops said with a broad hands raised ‘please accept my relatable humor crumbs’ pose.

“I can Re-Late!” said Riddlemot.

“Ok chill, I’ll just be over here...” and over by the dance floor he went where the disguised Mao Mao waited for him, “Bro, we’re so tight right now it’s crazy how in sync we are right now.”

“Badgerclops,” Mao Mao hissed, “We’re supposed to be doing infiltration, remember?”

“Oh I’m totally infiltrating. I’ve learned sooo much, these lich bros got so many wild names for each other its crazy!” he smirked, gently trailing a claw under Mao Mao’s ‘jawline’, “Y’know...I bet you’d look pretty cute in your uniform...it’s your colors, red and green...”

Mao Mao stammered, trying to get a hold of his composure as his face flushes deeply, “I um...y’know...there’s still the mission...”

Badgerclops got that look, the one devilish look when he knew he had an advantage over Mao Mao. He leaned in close, taking the ‘lizard’s’ hand, “Say there servant, how come I haven’t noticed you from my big ivory lich tower? Did you know I’m a powerful lich lord?”

Though flushed, even bashful, Mao Mao slowly rebooted his mind and began nodding, “Are you now...does that mean...you’re uh...any good on the dance floor?”  
  
“Am I any--?” Badgerclops chortled, taking his cyborg arm around Mao Mao’s waist, “Oh I’ll Show you any good on the dance floor!” He called to the lich gang, “Hey y’all watch me bust it on the floor with this lizard! Hey DJ! Play us a FAT beat!”

“That Badgerclops is so outrageous!” gushed Antler Emperor.

The harpsichordist DJ hit a gristly bass-heavy tune that guaranteed the floor to get moving. Mao Mao, his fluidity came from the flow of a sword and the anticipation of a battle. But Badgerclops, Badgerclops was a body born to dance. This time the badger had the distinct advantage, leading the disguised cat out onto the floor, leading him on with a hip wobble and rainfall-like footwork leading them to the dance floor.

“So what brings a henchman like you to a nasty place like this?” Badgerclops asked flirtatiously.

Mao Mao rolled his tongue over in his mouth for the answer. It was for the sake of infiltration, right? “Well..yeah...I want to make a name for myself...I got big aspirations...”

Mao Mao had his chest to Badgerclops’ gut, something not at all unpleasant, only surprising in how it took his ability to make words. Yet the cat warrior did his best to follow the badger’s flow: step-step-wobble-bump-point. The dance with all its gyrations was definitely something between two people, two people who wanted to get extremely close. It made the cat breathless: one for the sheer work he had to do in keeping up for once and two for how brazen his Clops could be.

“Think I can help you out, henchie,” whispered Badgerclops, his paw right on his disguised chest,“I’m an up and coming lich lord, kind of a big deal. Ever thought about what you might do...working alone...with a big bambo like yours truly?”

Oh jeeze there goes Badgerclops again, “We-well yeah! Gotta...work your way up...some-sometimes.”

Badgerclops continued gyrating, guiding the incognito cat, “So let’s say you’re secretly a goody-two-shoes...and I wanna...take you down the path of the dark arts, hmm~?”

Oh Mao Mao knew the answer to that one, grabbing the badger’s hips, “Oh I’d be way ahead of you there, I’d be slowly using my superior skills of emotional manipulation to win you to the side of justice and bring you on as My side-thang.”

The badger sighed, slowing down as he rolls his arms, “Bro, that’s our life. Can’t you use a little imagination for this roleplay?”

“No,” he says as he mirrors his partner, “Cause a hero’s life is too awesome for roleplay.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” he scoffed, bringing his face so close to that fake lizard muzzle.

“So is this the part where the criminal and the hero’s tempers flare and they...seal the tension?” Mao Mao stuck out his tongue.

Badgerclops, feeling more devilish, spun him around and off the dance floor, “No, that’s for later. Muuuuch later.” He waved to his lich posse, “Hey good dance guys, right? Is this henchie awesome or what?”

“You’re the man, Badgerclops!” exclaimed Riddlemot.

Antler Emperor gave a thumbs up, “You broke the taboos of so many centuries.”

“Yeah well,” Badgerclops waved a fey hand, “That’s me. Right, henchie?”

Mao Mao said nothing.

“Uhhhh, henchie?”

The komodo Mao Mao burst into two, revealing a fully-armed regular cat Mao Mao, “Okay did someone order Party’s Over? Cause I got some Party’s Over to go!”

Badgerclops was agape, “THAT’S your special infiltration plan?! Pop out and say a one-liner?!”

“Badgerclops!” cried out Riddlemot, “Your henchman turned into a nasty samurai cat!”

“Yeah yeah,” he sighed in reply, “He’s with me.”

“You mean you LIED to us?!” said Blackhead.

“Hey now y’all real cool,” said the badger, taking another chicken wing, “It’s just I like Mao Mao a lot more and Seriously no one uses liverjournal.”

“Alright everyone stay where you are!” Mao Mao ordered.

“Or what?” asked the liches.

Antler Emperor added, “Yeah, the fact is we are incapable of literally dying.”

Mao Mao, standing looking cool in a pile of komodo dragon disguise with his sword made a disappointed, “Oh.”

“That’s THE one thing about liches!” griped Badgerclops.

“Yeah uh...” the cat grabbed his partner’s fried chicken tossing it, “Uh who’s bone is this?!”

“What?” answered one voice.

“No wait I think it’s mine!”  
  
“No give it to me!”

The throng of liches descended into chaos, searching if indeed one of their limbs had been removed. Mao Mao took his badger by the hand, running off. Badgerclops shrugged, pilfering more fried chicken, “Whatever this works for me!”

The duo made it into the lobby, Mao Mao scratching his head, “Ok we need to fight our way through the lobby to the exit, no doubt they’ll have the whole resort surrounded with their private army and--”

“Or we just take the elevator~” Badgerclops took Mao Mao inside, closing the elevator doors as a throng of skeletal liches poured out into the lobby. “See how easy that was? Not everything needs to be a fight to the death, babe.”

“Whatever, still be more heroic that way,” Mao Mao pouted.

Badgerclops ruffled his head, “You know what’s more legendary? Pranking a bunch of undead wizards~”

In a swift move, his cyborg arm dove into the wiring of the elevator before he eventually pulled something. Soon a familiar ring echoed out through the whole resort. Mao Mao’s lids lowered, “...you pulled the fire alarm?”  
  
“Uh yeah.”

“First off, you are so paying for that later,” Mao Mao pulled open the elevator doors, effort that entertained Badgerclops a lot.

  
“Uh,” the badger pointed down the hallway of angry komodo dragon henchmen, “Can we discuss the ethics of fire alarms later?”  
  
“Uh yeah talk later,” Mao Mao sprinted for the door to the stairs,a reluctant Badgerclops following suit. He hated stairs, but he also hated dying more. They clambered to where it opened to the roof. They could see out, out over the cliff and into the lagoon. They also could see the mob of enraged staff, with a distant noise of liches following suit.

“Haha, fools,” Mao Mao guffawed to himself, producing a ring.

Badgerclops grinned, “Bro, that is so sweet...but time and place, ‘kay?”  
  
“It’s not THAT kind of ring!” he fumed, blushing, “I nicked it off one of your bffs the Antler King. Think it’s a phylactery.”  
  
“Ohhhhhhh...” Badgerclops chuckled, “Ok but now we gotta propose with phylactaries okay? Someday.”

“It’s not JUST a phylactery or whatever,” Mao Mao continued, “It’s also a lure for genies. I smash this big diamond part in the ring and everything around here will get sucked right into it for eternity. Ha, I give myself tingles with how my good plans are.”  
  
“Yeah great just one problem: how do we get off?” Badgerclops motioned at their everything.

“Oh easy,” murmured the cat, pointing to the lagoon, “See on the other side of the lagoon? That’s where I parked the aerocycle. So all we gotta do is jump into the aerocycle right after I smash this, then we’re home free!”

“Could you NOT have parked it CLOSER?” gasped an exasperated badger.

Mao Mao glanced around...and then tossed the ring to the ground at a shattering force. He took Badgerclops by the hand, running, “Too late JUMP!”

Off they fell, several stories of bare air between them and the water. Badgerclops was screaming, “THIS IS NOT CHILL!”

Together they fell, hands holding each other tight. For a short time it didn’t feel like flying or falling, it only felt like being caught in a loop between air and space. They were drifting through it together...the air exiting out of both of them until they made that splash into the lagoon. The chill shook Badgerclops to his bone, even despite his waterproof cybernetics doing well against the water. He was floating still, he wanted to hold onto Mao Mao. If he let go, Badgerclops was afraid he’d float away. Mao Mao felt the same, holding tight to that round frame. In the water they hovered to the surface, eyes locked to each other.

What was it they felt in this instant? This compressed few milliseconds together? A kindled excitement of being together? That would be it, for neither wanted to break their gaze in the water, even as they broke surface for air.

It felt like two different times between then when they were goofing around and now, where Badgerclops had flopped onto the sandy shores, where the aerocycle was a few feet away. On the beach, where he had Mao Mao in his arms.

Badgerclops laughed, seeing the cloud of dust where the resort used to be in the distance, “Heh...you…always surprising me...”

Mao Mao never felt his face so hot despite being so cool from the brush with water. “Give yourself credit big buddy...”

The badger pulled him in closer, “So...is this where you seduce the lich kind to abandon his evil ways?”

His black cat muzzle had crawled closer to Badgerclops, their faces so close in this tightrope walk of tension, “Come over and you’ll find out...”  
  
Together they closed their eyes, muzzles coming closer...closer...

***

“Stop stooooooooooop!!!” yelled Adorabat, “I want a fighting story. Not a romance story. STOP MIXING GENRES.”  
  
“Oh oh right,” Mao Mao’s face was clearly flushed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um yeah after we crashed on the beach me and Badgerclops found ourselves face to face with...”

***

Riddlemot was kicking up sand, the hooded figure absolutely livid, “YOU TWO!”

“Ugh,” Badgerclops could only muster, “Can you see I’m kind of busy doing stuff that doesn’t involve you?”

“Do liches just gain an innate sense of NO PRIVACY?!” yelled Maomao.

Riddlemot threw off his hood, the flames in his skeletal eye sockets now full torches, “You Ruuuuuuuuined my convention going experience! Now I have nothing to write about! My follower base is completely trashed too! And not only that, Badgerclops you Manipulated me! Only I manipulate people!”

“Well yeah maybe when you’re being a total dill-nozzle, you should come to expect that kind of behavior in return. It’s like karma or something,” retorted Badgerclops.

“Ok that’s it,” Riddlemot produced his wand, “Time to die-o!”

“That’s adorable,” the badger said droly.

“Yeah yeah,” snorted Mao Mao, “Hey launch me at him, then you’ll see something really awesome.”  
  
“You got it babe,” said Badgerclops, popping the cat in his robo arm and firing him like a baked potato. With the speed Mao Mao got thrown, the lich had no chance to react as the cat warrior went ahead and sliced the magical weapon to bits with his golden sword.

Riddlemot’s mouth quivered, “WHAT?! A simple Sword beat my dark magic?!”

“You were right that was cool!” Badgerclops said as his arm changed into a canon, “Now dig on this, babe!”

Mao Mao stepped to the side as blue energy gathered at the barrel of Badgerclops arm. The cat smirked, “Oh your life is ruined now.”

“Oh...” whined Riddlemot as his robe got flash-fried to bits by the blast of his robe, revealing a ghostly skeleton. Then the sobs really started, “NO! Now with my other soul parts gone I’m REALLY dead!”

Badgerclops stopped he and Mao Mao’s victory laugh to ask, “Wait did you seriously make your robe a phylactery?”

“Yes...”

Mao Mao snorted, “Kind of nasty. I was gonna say I felt bad but now you kind of deserve losing your soul.”  
  
“Yeah have some basic respect for your soul, man!” Badgerclops snorted.

Riddlemot could not take this lesson to heart as he was currently screaming from the agony of losing his soul forever. He collapsed into a pile of skeletons, smoke dissipating from the eyes and mouth.

“Was kind of expecting more,” Mao Mao said, “But I think this is a pretty good start to legendary, maybe even will win the respect of my family after so long!”

“Haha...” Badgerclops hoisted up the bones, “I don’t have time to dissect how sad that is. But yeah, be proud, bro. We took out a whole bunch of liches.”

“So...” Mao Mao prodded the body of Riddlemot, “What do you want to do with it? Burn it maybe?”  
  
The badger mused, “Hey you know what? Ever heard of romhacking? Cause—ok ok, listen to this: cause this due would make such a cool Nunendo, it’ll be so cool when we’re done.”

***

“And that’s how me and Badgerclops turned a powerful lich into a game system,” concluded Mao Mao.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Adorabat’s eyes were wide with wonder before she turned to Badgerclops, “Can I have your arm now?!”

“NO!”


End file.
